Most early childhood educators agree that it is desirable to develop a positive attitude toward books in pre-school children. In addition to two-dimensional visual effects, such as bright colors, this is generally accomplished by incorporating eye-catching or entertainment features into the pages of children's books--in particular, three-dimensional objects which can be moved about the surface of the page, or "pop-up" features which rise out of the book when a page is turned or some other action taken. The consensus is that making the book more three-dimensional will hold the interest of the child over a longer period of time.
One means of accomplishing this end is to make the book, itself, a three dimensional object. An example of such an approach is shown in U.S. Pat. 5,967,874, which provides a children's book having a rigid support which is designed to hold the book in an upright position when the book is opened. The rigid support comprises an interior page of the book which is substantially thicker than the other pages of the book.